degrassiaufandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SetRobOff
Thanks, also feel free to create a character page, add a plot, or whatever. Also happy late birthday : ) User:VampireBrat Can u please go to Nlsoccerdegrassi wiki please u are very talented so please look at it by the way that last one was me Nlsoccer21 20:23, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Can you please help me with my website http://nlsoccerdegrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Nlsoccer,_Scoot14,_and_Ivana_Degrassi_Wiki preety please Please look at the link above please Nlsoccer21 03:38, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey can you please lookat the link please from Nlsoccer21 20:47, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Have you seen my wiki look at the link above 3 rows Nlsoccer21 06:03, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Rob! It's Cam! :D We haven't talked in a long time. Do you wanna go on chat or something? We can use one of the chat rooms from last time. If you're wondering why I'm messaging you here, it's so that I can give you the links privately so others can't find or follow us, hahaha. Disney Magic When you wish upon a star 06:23, April 14, 2012 (UTC) I've been wanting to plan this for a while now, but I must do it now! ROB, you, me, Tifa and Terry should meet up and go in a chat together. I mean it, I think it would be cool since were all good friends. What do you say? Do you have time this weekend? Disney Fan Dream is a wish your heart makes 07:04, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I know you've been working, but I usually stay up late so we should be able to do it soon :) Message me tomorrow night if you can okay, and we'll see what we can arrange. :) Try not to forget. :3 I'm gonna talk page Tifa and Terry and see if they're willing. I'm also gonna invite Dani as well, even though she disappeared off the face of the earth (she probably won't show)... -__- Disney Fan Dream is a wish your heart makes 07:12, May 4, 2012 (UTC) I forgot to say something to you. Sorry our plans from last week failed. Tifa never responded, grrr! Terry was busy that night, so oh well. Dani was obviously not gonna be there since she only appears on wiki once in a blue moon now. Maybe we should just talk sometime by ourselves since it would be too hard to get everyone together. :\ Disney Fan Dream is a wish your heart makes 05:59, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Rob, you should come to TC if you're up for it. I'm with Hunter right now, because I had some spare time tonight. Just tell me if you wanna go and I'll give you the link. Disney Fan Dream is a wish your heart makes 06:00, May 11, 2012 (UTC) http://tinychat.com/mrffk here Hey Rob. I'm home and free if you wanna hang out again. I don't know who will be around but we can surely find people. :) Disney Fan Dream is a wish your heart makes 03:44, May 12, 2012 (UTC) http://degrassi-test.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Here you go! Same chat as yesterday :) Disney Fan Dream is a wish your heart makes 05:34, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Oh hey your back. I can see you commenting on wiki haha! Disney Fan Dream is a wish your heart makes 05:56, May 13, 2012 (UTC) OMG, Rob! I was getting worried when i didn't see you commenting on here for several days. Thank god you aren't dead~ XD We should go on chat this weekend because I'm gonna have a lot of free time to. Disney Mania Second star to the right 02:47, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Haha, it's an expression that most people on wiki use. Aleesha (Dreli) always says it. If someone who hasn't been seen for a while comes on she'll say, "Did you die?" XD Oh awesome! We can talk tomorrow night if you want. <333 Just tell me a time. <3 Disney Mania Second star to the right 02:58, May 18, 2012 (UTC) We can go on chat tonight if you want. :) Disney Mania Second star to the right 03:55, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Sure, just let me know when you're ready. :) Disney Mania Second star to the right 04:51, May 19, 2012 (UTC) http://degrassi-test.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat here you go! Disney Mania Second star to the right 06:08, May 19, 2012 (UTC) OH-EM-GEE! Guess what? Yesterday, I was on chat with Nate and we were all alone, when all of a sudden, out of nowhere, Tifa came on with us. I was like, "WHOA, TIFA <333" I told her about how you and I started going on chat together and she was all, "what? since when?" I then told her that we always invite her but she never shows up. Anyways, so I told her that we have to go on again another day with you, Terry and Dani. Maybe we can invite others too ;) She agreed that she missed us and that she would love to do it, so it's all a matter of planning a day together. :D Disney Mania Second star to the right 05:25, May 29, 2012 (UTC) I have no clue, haha. But I gotta talk to Tifa and she better reply to me this time or I'll fight her. xD AND OH-EM-GEE AGAIN. I WENT BACK TO DEGRASSI WIKI AND SAW DANI COMMENTING! I ALMOST SCREAMED~ :D Disney Mania Second star to the right 05:38, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Are you gonna start the wiki again? 02:25, May 30, 2012 (UTC)Whatever It Takes I really love the wiki Whatever It Takes 02:25, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Can I help, im really good I have two other wiki`s Whatever It Takes 02:38, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Im Nlsoccer21 thats my other account Whatever It Takes 02:38, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Rob, I have Tifa with me. We are gonna go on now. Wanna come? Disney Mania Second star to the right 07:33, June 2, 2012 (UTC) http://degrassi-test.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat here Sup Rob. I told Tifa we should try and go on chat again. We're rounding up Dani if we can so I hope she comes. You should join us if you're still online. Just use the same link (above) as last time. :) Disney Mania Second star to the right 06:35, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay, so I'm done with my exams, so tonight, you, me, Dani and Tifa? Chat or TC? You're totally coming okay :) ☆ Disney Dreams ☆ Wish I could be part of your world 03:13, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Hmph, she's ignoring me. D:< ☆ Disney Dreams ☆ Wish I could be part of your world 04:07, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Dani's on wiki, but should we wait for Tifa or should we start without her? :o ☆ Disney Dreams ☆ Wish I could be part of your world 06:27, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Go here. I think Tifa's on now. :D ☆ Disney Dreams ☆ Wish I could be part of your world 06:44, June 21, 2012 (UTC) I'm glad to hear about your grandma :D Anyways, I just miss you ☆ Disney Dreams ☆]] Wish I could be part of your world 07:20, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey queer, tell Sailor Sister, Zayafan, XoMaybellxo, teenj, Camille, Violet, Chidori, and Lizzy are going to REGRET ruining my reputation. THEY are the reason this all started. Let the seven sinners know that I will be coming after their accounts. Kkk? http://badgirlsclub.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:5808 Rob, this is maximista. That entire fight got way out of control. I know everyone thinks I'm this girl who views herself on top of the world, but it isn't true. Overall, thanks for being a good friend and having my back in that ridiculous fight. Heyy, what was up yesterday? I went to bed early because I hadn't slept in like 24 hours prior. :x I would love to have one on one time with you again. :D ♥ Cam ♥ I just wanna be happy. 15:37, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Well, I was at school during the day and got home and basically had dinner and crashed because I felt dead tired. Can we talk tonight? :3 ♥ Cam ♥ I just wanna be happy. 20:07, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey, so you never got back to me on if you wanted to talk. :p How's it going? ^.^ ♥ Cam ♥ I just wanna be happy. 07:18, September 17, 2013 (UTC) I'd still like to chat again soon though. ♥ Cam ♥ I just wanna be happy. 07:30, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Real Talk You are good friends with Dani right? Can you tell her I am sorry. I am 11 years old from Florida. I just came to the wiki to piss people off. I love getting a rise out of people. Rape jokes are funny to me and it also pisses people off. I am scared to go to jail. I thought it was all harmless fun untill she got on me today. Camayafan97 (talk) 05:51, March 6, 2014 (UTC) link to some BGC http://m.imgur.com/a/d7d6C Message from LlamaSpearsTimberlake Hello, SetRobOff! I'm a bit confused for this wiki, I know you make a fan-made season of Degrassi but, Could you make your own characters too?